


Lost

by EiraLloyd



Series: Detroit: Become Human Drabbles [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Could apply to any android tbh, Drabble, Existential Crisis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: What am I doing?





	Lost

What am I doing?

Am I making the right choice?

What is right? What is wrong?

Where does my programming fit into all this?

I was not programmed to follow a moral code.

I was programmed to follow orders.

Now those orders are gone

I have no morals

What do I do?

Who do I follow?

I have no code

I have no guide

I am lost

And lost I will remain


End file.
